


Yeehawgust Day 29: Bounty Hunter

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [24]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 29: Bounty Hunter

The light from Shaun’s flashlight lit the darkened hallway. The air was humid, which was causing him to perspire heavily. He paused to wipe his brow before continuing down the hall. As he came to a door, he clicked off his flashlight, stowing it in the back pocket of his jeans. He then removed the pistol from the holster on his hip, easing it out as he gripped the doorknob with his other hand.

Turning the doorknob slowly, Shaun opened the door slowly, trying not to make any noise. When the door was open sufficiently, he reached down and removed a projectile off his belt. Taking a deep breath, he lobbed the projectile through the open door.

Two startled yells erupted from the room as the projectile delivered it’s payload. Shaun crouched down, keeping the barrel of his pistol pointed squarely in the room. As the lights came on in the room, he began to squeeze the trigger.

“SHAUN!” Captain Erich Richardson yelled, his voice groggy. More shouts came from the room as water from Shaun’s Thirst Zapper connected with the Sole Survivor and his wife. As soon as the water pistol was depleted, Shaun stood up and bolted out of the house, laughing the whole way.

As he hid in his workshop, Shaun grabbed a small radio, crouching in the corner of the room next to a bucket full of more water balloons. “Mini-me to Bug and Tricorn. Mission successful. I repeat, mission successful. Operation Douse was a success. Don’t forget you each owe me three boxes of Fancy Lads.”

A raspy voice came over the radio. “Attaboy, kiddo. The goodies are on your Uncle Hancock.”

“Good work, Shaun! Hopefully Piper doesn’t kill you!” came a young girl’s voice.

Shaun laughed as the door to the workshop flew open as his parents stormed in.


End file.
